


Protecting what is mine

by luv_u_4eva_418



Series: Moving past the Past [5]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2184780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luv_u_4eva_418/pseuds/luv_u_4eva_418
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>who needs protecting more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protecting what is mine

It was getting harder and harder to control his anger towards the man that had ruined his plans…his life…his reason for returning home.

 

He left Pittsburgh all those years ago because he knew at the time that Brian wasn’t remotely ready for any sort of relationship. He thought that given time the other man would mellow out and then with his return he would be able to have the man that he had always wanted…always dreamed about.

 

But, upon his return he found out that his plans had gone to shit. All of that time wasted away from his home city; he could have been here waiting out Brian and his inability to have any relationship that lasted over five hours.

 

Damn that menace.

 

Damn that little boy.

 

Damn Brian.

 

He needed to regroup and recharge and rethink all of his plans. Things needed to be reworked. People needed to start talking. Individuals needed to remember who the hell he was.

 

But, even if all of those things happened the way that he wanted them to, the way he needed them to, everything was for naught.

 

He never realized that he was screwed – fucked – the second he stepped back into town. He never thought about those that he had left behind…the ones that hated him for everything he was worth. Those were the ones that he needed to watch.

 

But in getting so wrapped up again in Brian he forgot about them.

 

And those were the ones that were there to stab him in the back…multiple times…with glee in the eyes, ice in their veins and Justin’s money in their pockets.

 

^v^ * ^v^

 

Brian knew that Justin did more for work than what he said he did. He knew that there was underlying stuff involved in his art that wasn’t spoken about. He understood that Justin had his paint-stained fingers in more pots than he would ever know about.

 

And even with all of those hidden things and half-truths he still loved his blonde more than anything in the damn world. Except for Gus; they ranked next to each other for Brian’s love.

 

There were people in the city that you didn’t mess with; those that you steered clear of, especially when you were walking on the streets alone. They were the big guys, covered in tattoos and visibly looked as if they could break a man over their leg without trying.

 

They were the guys that women shied away from on the buses, ore wouldn’t make eye contact with for fear they would be ridiculed. The men that often scared little children without meaning to.

 

The guys that put the fear of God and the Devil into many a person, those same men were often found in and around his home on a daily basis. And he never questioned it or prevented it; they were honest men in his eyes.

 

They played hide-and-seek with Gus. They protected him when he went out with his Grandma Deb. They ate snacks with him and watched his movies with him.

 

When all other people were frightened of these men, his son loved them like uncles.

 

^v^ * ^v^

 

Brian trusted him and that meant more to him than anything in the world. That was something that wasn’t bestowed on someone often, and sometimes he wondered if the things he kept from Brian would end up tearing them apart.

 

So far, though, it hadn’t.

 

He knew that the brunette often wondered what else he did with his time, but he never asked. Though, if asked straight out Justin would never lie to his lover. He would never let something like his ‘business’ come between them.

 

He knew that it had taken a while for the other man to ‘allow’ his friends free reign over their house, but when Gus showed no fear towards the other guys Brian was very understanding.

 

He often caught Brian watching him interact with his guys and in the beginning he was worried that the older man would think that there was something going on between him and any of them, but after a very through evening of explaining that they were all 100% straight he finally got it through his thick head.

 

Though, he never spoke about the fact that his art was a front for a money laundering scheme that stretched over half of the United States, or the fact that his shows all over the world helped him and his associates to barter in stolen goods, deal drugs and sell weapons he had stolen from their own government.

 

He was protected better than those who needed protecting. He knew who had it out for him and took care of them accordingly.

 

The second him and Brian got together he pulled his lover into his umbrella of protection also. He knew that the other man knew he was being followed and watched on a daily basis, but Brian never called him on it…never asked what the hell was going on.

 

The night the bastard tried to kiss Brian in Babylon Justin knew it was all his guys could do to keep themselves from taking care of him the way they wanted to. He knew that they cared for him and would give their life for him and those he considered family.

 

^v^ * ^v^

 

Working for Justin was better than any other job he had had in the past.

 

The young man cared about those that worked for him. He protected them, just like they did for him and his circle.

 

If someone needed money, they only needed to ask.

 

If their kid was hurting, he would have a doctor out there for them.

 

If they needed to take their wife to a show or movie or shopping, he made sure they were able to do what needed to be done.

 

He took care of them, just like he expected them to take care of him.

 

It wasn’t easy, but it was worthwhile.

 

When he saw Brian dancing in Babylon that evening he knew that things were going to go to shit really quick.

 

_It wasn’t often one would find Brian out on the dance floor alone. Nowadays you were likely to find him on the catwalk near his office, or at the bar with his arms wrapped around a shorter blonde._

_Not tonight._

_Brian had been at the bar when Justin walked in, but ‘brushed’ the other man off without a second glance. This was a game to them and everyone there that night knew it played along but expected nothing from either man._

_He slipped into the crowd and I watched as the guy that had been next to him waited for a minute or two before following. He slipped in behind Brian and closed in on his target._

_I glanced around the club and the eyes that caught mine were as shocked as mine, and we all turned to find that familiar blonde head to see what he wanted us to do._

_He was glaring down from the catwalk._

_Shit…it was gonna go down tonight._

_Dancing and dancing and dancing._

_Complacent had I gotten when the next thing I knew Justin was brushing past me to the two men in the center of the crowd, and his actions were caught by the dancers too. But as he got further into the crowd I lost him and so did my companions._

_The next thing I heard was ‘HELL NO!’_

_“The fuck?”  I heard someone speaking; must have been the guy who was dancing with Brian. “What the fuck is your problem? You’re a damn lunatic! Where the hell is security?”_

_Reaching those ‘involved’ I wasn’t shocked to see Justin standing there with Brian. The look on the guy’s face though made me want to laugh; he must be new if thought we were going to anything other than side with the couple._

_“Damn blonde tried to rip my hair out of my head. What the fuck?!”_

_Ouch. The bastard really didn’t know who he was messing with when he spoke about Justin like that. He never realized that those around him were starting to get a bit rowdy with the way he was acting._

_I looked at the Boss to see what he wanted me to do…or to see if he wanted to tell me what had caused him to resort to violence. Normally he didn’t touch the victims; he left that job up to us…unless he really got pissed off._

_“He tried to kiss Brian.”_

 

_And that would be what set him off._

Throwing the guy out of the club that night had been an easy job, but something told me that that wouldn’t be the last time I would see him.

 

^v^ * ^v^

 

I wanted to know what Justin was involved in but no one was talking. In a city this big it shouldn’t be too hard to find someone that held a grudge against the younger man, but damn if he couldn’t find a single person.

 

If I could just get something on him, something to take back to Brian to prove that Justin wasn’t who he thought he was, then maybe that would be my in.

 

I could show Brian that Justin was hiding shit from him…or Justin was cheating on him…or Justin was hurting his son in some way.

 

But nothing I was doing was working.

 

It was as if he was spotless, even though I knew that he wasn’t.

 

The night he threw me out of Babylon and then the time I was thrown out of Kinnetic, the anger in his eyes spooked me a little. It was as if he wasn’t scared of me, and why should he be?

 

As if he knew what I was thinking when he was dragging me out of there by my hair, he made it clear to the security guards that I wasn’t allowed back AT ALL.

_“Once should have been enough. There are some things that he won’t stand for, and someone trying to take Brian from him is one of those things.” The hand pushed harder, just to get the point across. “I will not talk next time. I will do what I need to do to protect him. Do no doubt that.”_

Those words followed by the punch threw me for a minute. It was as if Justin was scared that I would be able to take Brian away from him. He needed someone else to do his dirty work.

 

_“Sweetie, you should have learned the first time…Justin doesn’t share, at all…especially when it comes to his Brian. You will never win against him. I have seen you around, trying to pick up things that aren’t there. He is protected, they both are. The people of this city protect them just like they do in return. I don’t give a damn what you think you might have with him, but forget it and move on. Brian is not yours, has never been yours, and will never be yours.”_

The taller guy who had approached him before the guards left him in the alley enlightened him to so much more without him even knowing it. he had basically told him that Justin ran things around here, but still he could never get a read on what those ‘things’ were.

_“I don’t know what the fuck you are trying to pull this time, but it will not work. If you don’t leave them alone then I will tell them exactly who you are.”_

Knowing though, that the older protector of Justin knew who I was worried me beyond anything else. I knew that this was someone I had to watch closely because if he knew what I was planning, what I wanted to do, then he could ruin it all by running to the blonde twink.

 

My plans were reworked…rewritten…redone.

 

Here I was, ready to do what I knew Brian wanted me to.

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments welcomed


End file.
